


Afternoon Delight

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: sweet, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair surprises Jim with a Sweetest Day present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Disclaimer: These guys aren't mine, but I thought they could use a little "day brightener". UPN and Pet Fly actually own them, but I let them have more fun. ;) I don't know who "Afternoon Delight" belongs to, but it was performed by the Starland Vocal Band back in the 70s. I'm flagrantly changing a pesky pronoun to suit my nefarious purposes. 

Rating: NC-17 for m/m, some smarm ahead (You didn't expect a plot on short notice, did you?) 

This isn't beta'd. 

## Afternoon Delight

by Candy Apple  


Jim Ellison struggled to keep his attention on the computer monitor in front of him. He checked the clock on the wall for the tenth time in so many minutes. The Fall semester at Rainier was in full swing again, and his partner had an unusually heavy teaching load. A tenured professor had suffered a heart attack just as classes began, and Blair was the most logical choice to stand in for him in the junior-level Anthropology course. 

What all that boiled down to for Jim was more time alone, and a painfully frustrated libido. Becoming lovers with Blair over the summer had been one of his life's greatest blessings. Having everything so new and intense just before the start of a killer schedule for Blair had been a curse. It was like moving from feast to famine within a few days' time. 

He turned on the small radio on his desk. He had the advantage of being able to keep the volume inaudible to most of his co-workers and still listen to it. He smiled as he heard the familiar strains of Santana's "Oye Como Va". Cascade's new 70s station was definitely the place to be. 

Marginally soothed by the radio, he returned to the report he was composing. A few songs later, right about twelve, the announcer broke in as he usually did for the noon news report. After what was essentially a re-hash of the morning news and the unsurprising forecast of rain for the afternoon, he announced a dedication. 

"I got a call from a listener who asked me to play this song for his sweetheart for Sweetest Day. He said even though it wasn't until Saturday, he thought they needed a little help making it through the work week 'til they could celebrate. He didn't give me your name, but he said I should say it was from 'your little guppy', and you'd know who you were. Here's a blast from the past, the Starland Vocal Band, and 'Afternoon Delight'." 

> __  
> Gonna find my baby  
>  Gonna hold him tight  
> Lookin' forward to a little afternoon delight  
> Rubbin' sticks an stones together  
> Makin' sparks ignite  
> And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting.
> 
> Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
> Lookin' forward to a little afternoon delight...  
> 

The next person to come looking for Jim Ellison found an empty desk chair and the final strains of an old song playing on his radio.   
  


* * *

Blair returned to his office after teaching his late morning class, wondering if the DJ had played his dedication like he'd asked. He barely knew what hit him as the door slammed and locked behind him and he was pulled into very strong arms in one smooth gesture. Hungry lips descended on his as papers few in all directions. Hands freed up now, Blair wound his arms around his lover's neck and ran a hand into Jim's hair, delighting in the softness of the longer strands. The only drawback to Jim letting his hair grow out was that Blair usually managed to leave it in frightening disarray after they made love. 

"Guess he played the song, huh?" Blair gasped as he came up for air. 

"I've been thinking about you all morning." Jim began kissing and nibbling his way down Blair's neck as he fumbled with the buttons to open the front of his plaid shirt. "Want you," he growled into a nearby ear before nipping at the lobe. 

"That way," Blair directed, freeing a hand to point behind a bank of file cabinets that acted as a sort of room divider in the cluttered artifact room. Jim wrapped his arms more tightly around Blair's waist and lifted him off the floor, heading in the direction his lover indicated while Blair's legs wrapped around his hips. Blair was kissing and nibbling along Jim's jaw while the larger man navigated them to their haven. He smiled when he saw two sleeping bags neatly arranged on top of each other on the floor. Blair's backpack sat nearby. Somehow Jim knew there would be another necessary provision lurking in there. 

He lowered his armload to the floor and covered Blair's body with his own. Wriggling around on the soft sleeping bags, clothing was discarded haphazardly on the floor. 

Jim feasted on the naked body beneath his. Blair's little moans of pleasure reached his ears as he suckled one nipple, then the other, then licked and kissed his way down to the hollow of Blair's navel where his tongue swirled before stopping to plant a few lingering kisses just above the overheated groin that was begging for attention. 

Blatantly ignoring the engorged shaft and Blair's legs spread wide in invitation, Jim dipped low and began gently sucking one oval, then the other, into his mouth. He smiled around his mouthful, hearing Blair's strangled groan. While they were safely locked in the privacy of the room, rampant screams of ecstasy would carry to nearby offices. 

Jim felt his own arousal becoming painful, and began groping for the backpack, still licking and nipping at his lover's most sensitive area, occasionally straying back to the soft skin of Blair's perineum. The younger man was pulling his knees up now, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. 

Finding the tube of lubricant, Jim began what was always a slow and gentle process of preparing his lover's body. Blair's legs came to rest on his shoulders, and Jim smiled as he watched the expressive face register a mixture of pleasure and relaxation as Jim slowly massaged the walls of the hot channel. 

Jim brushed a fingertip over Blair's prostate, eliciting an uncontrollable outcry of pleasure. 

"Jim...come on, lover, I wanna feel *you* in there," he managed, his voice strained with the stimulation his body was receiving. 

The fingers were removed and in one slow, smooth gesture, Jim buried himself to the hilt in the waiting body. He descended again to claim Blair's mouth, and tongues dueled as they had discovered that the best way to stifle screams of pleasure was in each other's mouths. Jim groped between them to find the neglected erection and pump it in time with his thrusts. 

Both men reached their climaxes quickly, slumping together in a sweaty heap on the sleeping bags. 

"Love you," Blair whispered, snuggling close against Jim while soft lips kissed his forehead. 

"Love you, too, baby." Jim's arms fastened more tightly around his lover. "God, I miss you. Most of all I just miss having you beside me all day." 

"Got some news about that. Professor Dunmore is doing really well. He can probably come back in a couple more weeks. I won't have to keep this up much longer." 

"Good for me, bad for the kids." Jim stroked Blair's back, hand straying down to rest on his rear. 

"He's a good teacher." 

"Not as good as you." 

"You're biased." 

"Mm-hm." Jim smiled, his eyes still closed in the sleepy afterglow. 

"He was one of my professors a couple years ago. I learned a lot from him--" 

"Bet he doesn't smell as good as you do." Jim nosed Blair's curls. 

"I never checked, man." Blair laughed a little. 

"I was going to wait for Sweetest Day to give you this, but now seems like a good time." Jim straightened up, much to Blair's dismay, and began digging through his pants pocket. He returned with a small blue velvet box. Noticing that Blair was shivering a bit in the drafty office, Jim draped his shirt around his lover's shoulders. 

"What's that?" Blair found his throat a little dry at the sight of what looked suspiciously like a ring box. 

"We've been together a few months now, and you know I love you--" 

"And I love you too," Blair hastened to add. 

"I know," Jim said, smiling softly. "But I want you to know that there won't ever be anyone else for me. This is so much more than any relationship I've ever had... I know we can't do it legally, but in every way that matters, we can." Jim opened the box and turned it toward Blair, displaying two matching gold bands. "Marry me?" Jim watched shock register, then tears pool in Blair's eyes as he smiled up at his lover. 

"You mean we could really wear these?" 

"As soon as you say 'yes', they go on--and they never come off--'til death do us--" 

"Uh-uh," Blair interrupted, placing a finger over Jim's lips. "Let's just say 'forever', huh?" 

"Forever." 

"Yes. I do." Blair held out his hand, and Jim took the smaller of the two rings out of the box and slid it into place on Blair's finger. Then he handed the box to Blair, and held out his own hand. Blair slipped the remaining ring on Jim's finger. Then he scooted into Jim's lap and sealed the pact with a prolonged kiss. Jim pulled his lover into his arms and held him close, feeling their hearts beating in unison...the way they would for the rest of their lives together.   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at starskyhutch@hotmail.com .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
